A typical golf bag is adapted to hold a set of golf clubs. Usually, the golf bag also includes side pockets for storing a supply of golf balls, as well as other related items. Since a loaded golf bag is fairly heavy, it often includes either a shoulder strap or wheels for transportation purposes on the golf course. Sometimes a golf bag is also provided with a handle so that it can be carried in the same manner as a piece of luggage.
A variety of golf club travel bags are known in the art. The travel bags range from thin nylon shells to hard cover cases. The thin nylon shell bags are desirable because they are lightweight and easy to carry. However, the thin nylon shell bags provide little, if any, protection for the golf clubs. In contrast, the hard shell cases provide a great deal of protection for the clubs, and additionally, the hard shell cases are capable of carrying accessory items such as shoes. Although possessing advantages, the hard shell cases can be heavy and generally cumbersome to use.
Golf is played competitively by both professionals and amateurs. Additionally, since golf courses are located throughout the country, many players often have occasion to travel by air to a vacation resort or other remote playing site. Some traditional golf bags are soft and flexible. While these soft bags afford adequate protection to their contents when the bag is placed in the trunk of an automobile or on a golf cart, they are sometimes not acceptable as a piece of luggage to be stored in the luggage-hold of a commercial aircraft where pieces of luggage are stacked one above the other and are subjected to heavy pressures.
As a result, many commercial airlines refuse to accept typically soft golf bags as luggage. Due to luggage carry-on size restrictions, a player cannot carry a golf bag to his seat within the plane since the golf bag is too bulky to be stored under the seat or in an overhead rack. Thus, if air transport is required, a golf bag typically must be placed within a travel container acceptable to commercial airlines.
Padded shell cases have grown in popularity due to their lightweight construction and ability to provide greater protection to the golf clubs than the nylon shell bags. Like the hard shell cases, the padded shell cases are also capable of carrying other items such as shoes. However, to carry other items, the soft shell cases usually utilize outwardly extending pockets that tend to snare during transport, and thus, increase the likelihood that the padded shell cases will tear.
Although a traditional golf travel bag can contain a golf bag and clubs, as well as shoes and some possible clothing items, it is desirable to have a bag which is of reduced susceptibility to damage the contents when thrown and jostled about, as occurs in airport and airline baggage handling. Accordingly, the need exists for a golf bag that is capable of holding all necessary playing equipment, as well as being configured to function as a lockable travel case suitable for additional modes of transportation. This invention clearly fulfills these and other needs.